


[Podfic] I'll Carry You Into Our Future My Dear

by Lockedinjohnlock (Podfixx)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 5+1Fic, Dancing, Drunk John, English Accent, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, No Angst, Podfic, Sherlock lifts John, Soundcloud, Strong Sherlock, Weddings, episodic, seeing the ballet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 05:26:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podfixx/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: Fives times Sherlock lifts John when needs must and the one time John asks for it.





	[Podfic] I'll Carry You Into Our Future My Dear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eragon19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eragon19/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I'll Carry You Into Our Future My Dear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934176) by [eragon19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eragon19/pseuds/eragon19). 



> A lovely, fluffy 5+1 to finish the week!  
> Thank you, eragon19 for permission to podfic your sweet story!  
> Have a lovely weekend you gorgeous peeps and I'll see you back here next week for some delicious, poetic porn! (Three weeks of it!!)

 


End file.
